goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sheeta moves to Athena Asamiya's house/Tickle time for Sheeta
Characters: *Sheeta * *Athena Asamiya * *Alex *Horton *Blu *Rango *Nick Wilde *Zelda *Speedy Gonzales *The Lorax Transcript Part 1: Sheeta moves to Athena Asamiya's house *(April 5th, 2018. 4:00 PM) *Sheeta: Man! I can't believe my old Mom along with Annet Myer died after they got attacked by Geon from his biting. That means I'm going to move to Athena Asamiya's house. *(Sheeta picks up the phone) *Sheeta: Hello, is this Athena Asamiya? *Athena Asamiya: (on the phone) Yes! *Sheeta: Can I please live at your castle? Also, can you sort out my new room at your castle? *Athena Asamiya: (on the phone) Sure! *Sheeta: (in M. Bison's voice) Yes, yes! (normal voice) See you there. Bye! *U.S. Government Agent: Sheeta, it's time for you to leave your house. I'm going to set this house on fire after I pour some gasoline in there. *(Sheeta hangs up) *Sheeta (walking away) I'd better start packing. *(After Sheeta finished packing her stuff) *(Sheeta walking away from Maria Posada's house) *Sheeta: Goodbye, old home! *U.S. Government agents then destroy Annet Myer's old home by burning it down with a match of fire followed by gasoline as we hear a loud fire hiss. Once the house is destroyed, The U.S. Government Agent puts out the fire with a fire blanket and leaves *(Cut to: Sheeta arriving at Athena Asamiya's house.) *Sheeta: Hello, new home! *(Sheeta knocks on the door. Athena Asamiya walks out) *Athena Asamiya: You made it Sheeta, and my friends are coming to see you as well *(Alex, Horton, Blu, Rango, Nick Wilde, Peck, Zelda, Speedy Gonzales and The Lorax appear) *Sheeta: Guys! *(Alex, Horton, Blu, Rango, Nick Wilde, Zelda, Speedy Gonzales and The Lorax and hug Sheeta causing her to fall over) *Athena Asamiya: Awww, they are happy to see you, that's why the come and hug you after knocking you over. Guys, introduce yourselves. *Alex: I’m Alex. The lion monster of Madagascar. *Horton: I’m Horton the elephant monster of The Jungle of Nool. *Blu: I’m Blu. The macaw monster of the Amazon Rainforest. *Rango: I’m Rango the chameleon monster of Dirt. *Nick Wilde: I’m Nick Wilde. The fox monster of Zootopia. *Zelda: I’m Zelda. The Goddess monster of Skyloft. *Speedy Gonzales: I’m Speedy Gonzales. The mouse monster of the West. *The Lorax: And I’m The Lorax. The orangutan man monster of the Truffula Forest. *Sheeta: Wow, you know your names. I'm Sheeta. The half human and half wolf monster of Laputa. I was the former child of Maria Posada, but a crocodile monster named Geon has killed my mom alongside Annet Myer by biting them after he suddenly got pulled on by the tail and went mentally insane after being inspired by Jozsef Barsi while YankieDude5000 was painting Sarah West's nails. I hope they get revived soon because I'm missing them for 3 sad days. *Inigo: Hey Roll Light, before you see your new room. Have your friends show you around while I make something for dinner that you and the boys can eat. *Sheeta: Sounds good to me. *Inigo: Boys, show Roll Light the rooms of this castle. *Freddy: You're on Inigo, come on Roll Light follow us! *(Cut to: The Bathroom) *Chanticleer: This is the bathroom, there's a toilet, sink with your toothpaste and toothbrush, and bath tub that you can use. *Roll Light: Wow, I like this bath. *Freddy: This tub looks way bigger than your old one. *Cyber Woo: There's another room that has some games, let me show you the game room. *(Cut to: The Arcade room) *Sharptooth: This is the arcade room where you can play different games. Some games are set to free play such as The King Of The Monsters. *Sheeta: Wow, this almost feels like a night club. *Classified: There's lots of games in this big room you can choose from. *Bing Bong: Such as my favorite, whack a munch. *(Bing Bong plays Whack a Munch arcade after inserting a coin into the machine. He won some tickets after he finished the game) *Reggie: Some games can have you win tickets for prizes you can spend them with. *Ray: Here's the prize counter where you can spend your tickets. *Chanticleer: This game room is what you don't have in your old house. *Freddy: *Sharptooth: *Cyber Woo: *Classified: *Bing Bong: How about we play some arcade games? *Sheeta: Yes we should. *(Sheeta and her friends play various Arcade games) *(Cut to: The Mess hall) *Lucina: Roll Light dinner is ready! *Sheeta: OK Mom. I'm coming. *(Sheeta and her friends appear from the arcade room) *Sheeta: What's for dinner? *Inigo: I've made you all spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and banana cream pie for dessert. *(Cut to: Sheeta and her friends eating) *Sheeta: *Munch, munch, slurp* *Bing Bong: *Crunch munch, chomp, chomp, gobble, gulp* *Reggie: *Chew, chew, snuffle, slurp* *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chomp, gobble, munch* *Chanticleer: *Peck, munch, gulp* *Aslan: *Freddy: (In his film voice) It tastes like chicken. *Cyber Woo: *Ray: *Snuffle, snuffle, slurp* * * * * * * * Part 2: Sheeta and her friends play in the bath *(5:00 PM) *(We see Sheeta in her swimsuit as she jumps into the water after she finished brushing her teeth) *Roll: This water feels great. *(Bing Bong comes out of the water) *Bing Bong: It sure is Roll, this tub looks bigger than your old one. *(Bing Bong squirts water from his nose to soak Reggie and Roll) *Reggie: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Playing in the bath is fun. *Roll Light: I agree with you. *Sharptooth: Oh boy, this should look like a pool party. *Ray: Roll, you want to make the bath more fun? *Roll: Yes. *(Ray the Firefly turns on the neon lights after turning off the big light) *Roll: Wow, now it looks more to like a pool party. *(Chanticleer washes Roll Light's hair) *Chanticleer: *Roll: Hee, hee, hee! *(Freddy Ferret jumps into the water and puts some water toys into the water) *Freddy: *Sheeta: *(Sheeta plays with her pelican water toy as she feels a little depressed) *Sheeta: I can't stop thinking about Annet Myer or Maria Posada... * * * * * * * * * *(Lucina and Inigo appear with a towel which caused Roll Light's friends to hide.) *Lucina: *Sheeta: Okay. *(Sheeta gets out of the water after being all clean.) *Sheeta: *Inigo: * * * *(Sheeta changes into her pajamas and puts on her slippers wiggling her toes in them) *Sheeta: *Lucina: * * Finale: Roll Light's nail treatment/Tickle time for Roll Light/Bedtime foot massage for Roll Light *(6:00 PM) *(Cut to: Lucina, Roll Light and her friends in Roll Light's new room) *Bing Bong: Roll Light, this is your new room. *Roll Light: Wow, this room is bigger than the one in my old house. *(Roll Light unpacks her stuff and sets her stuff into her new room) *Reggie: Now lie down on your new bed. *Roll Light: Why should I? *Reggie: To make you feel comfortable. *(Roll Light lies down onto her new bed) *Roll Light: Wow, this bed doesn't feel too bad. This new bed feels soft and better than my old bed. Now what are you doing to do? *Classified: I'll take your slippers off. *(Classified removes Roll Light's slippers exposing her soft size 5 human feet she had long unkempted toenails with no polish applied but her toes were cutely round and bubbly. Despite being half-robot, there wasn’t a single wire in her body which lent to her having the appearance of a mere 10-year-old child. Roll's cute toes wiggled for air when her slippers got removed) *Classified: Wow! I like your feet! They're so cute and adorable. *Roll Light: My feet? Um, hee hee, thanks. Annet Myer tickles my feet a lot and me and Casey Kelp like to go into tickle fights. *Sharptooth: Pretty much. *(Roll Light gets Azura's nail makeover out) *Roll Light: Can you treat my nails and paint them? *(Roll Light wiggles her toes in front of her friends) *Aslan: Yes before we tickle you, we'll make your cute feet even cuter. *(Freddy gets the nail clippers out) *Freddy: First, I'll trim your nails. *(Freddy trims Roll Light's nails) *Cyber Woo: Next, filing down your nails. *(Cyber Woo files down Roll Light's nails) *Reggie: Lastly, before we tickle you. I'll paint your nails. But first, I need to put cotton balls in between your toes. *(Reggie sticks the cotton balls between Roll Light's toes. Lucina then gets the nail polish out) *Lucina: Now, which color should I use to paint your nails? Purple (Poison), Pink (Light), Yellow (Earth), Blue (Water), Green (Plant), or Red (Fire)? *Roll: Um, maybe a red color might work. *Lucina: OK, let me put away the other polish colors. *(Lucina puts away the other nail polish colors and saves the red nail polish. Lucina then paints Roll Light's fingernails) *Reggie: Guys, can you go find something with me to sort her out? *Sharptooth: Yes. *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy, Cyber Woo, and Ray the Firefly leave to find something) *(Cut to: Lucina painting Roll Light's toenails. Roll Light's big toe twitches when the polish touched her nail plate which caused Roll Light to giggle cutely) *Lucina: Roll Light, does it tickle a bit? *Roll: Yes, I put lotion on my feet to make them soft. *Lucina: *Lucina finishes painting Roll Light's toenails and Roll Light's fingernails and toenails are dry. Roll Light wiggles her red painted toes and spreads them *Lucina: Awww, your toes look very cute when they wiggle and spread out. *Roll Light: Thanks. *(Roll Light wiggles her toes again) *Lucina: Now I'll give you a nice touch. *(Lucina touches Roll Light's feet and toes) *Roll: (Laughs in her game voice) *Lucina: Wow, you look very cute. Your feet and toes are so soft, your very ticklish I've ever seen. *(Roll Light's friends walk in carrying Loftwing feathers) *Chanticleer: *Lucina: *Freddy: Yes. *(Freddy uses a red feather to tickle Roll Light's feet causing her toes to wiggle) *Roll: *(Bing Bong uses a pink feather to tickle Roll Light's feet) *Roll: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Longest Videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos